


Questions

by Lauriekits



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, YGO GX, gx rivalshipping, gxrivalshipping, pudgy jaden :), trans headcanons, yugioh gx - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriekits/pseuds/Lauriekits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He needs to know. Jaden Yuki needs his rival's opinion on his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

> I have not slept in 36 hours and this took me 16 hours because I'm easily distracted. Warning: This has slight discussion on gender identity, body appearance and a teensy tiny vague on menstruation.
> 
> -Yes, I do know Jaden has a 'masculine' body in the show but trans headcanons are very important.  
> -Sorry if they are OOC, I haven't really experienced the characters recently so I might of lost track on how they actually act.
> 
> Comments please if you can!

It was a Saturday morning at Duel Academy. No classes, no early morning wake up calls, no hassles. The perfect day for students (and hopefully, the teachers as well,) to relax and enjoy the weekend. Snobby Obelisk Blues would enjoy elegant conversations on their exquisite lives, talking of their family’s success and wealth. Some however, would engage in a discussion on more common interests, such as Duel Monsters or fashion. The Ra Yellow’s conversations were of intelligence and wit. Whereas the Slifer Reds…talked about whatever they wanted, which tended to be a variety of interests.  Simple ones. Of course, when students of these dorms were not chatting away, they would participate in activities such as sport and of course, duelling. This was the norm at this educational duel school, but this didn’t mean it guaranteed happiness for everyone, every time.

Weekends were usually a blast for Jaden Yuki, a Slifer Red. Despite not being the best in his classes, education wise, he was a superb duelist known to be a fine example of Duel Academy’s strength on the duelling field. Jaden would hang out with his friends from mixed grades and dorms for fun games and duels, with the occasional accidental mischief. But today? He only had the energy to see one person, over a personal issue about himself. The Slifer wasn’t feeling so positive about his appearance lately, and despite knowing that his close friends like Syrues Truesdale and Tyranno Hassleberry would be there for him, they weren’t who he wanted to talk to about this.  After all, Jaden knows his two best friends supported him, he just didn’t know how _someone else_ felt. Now that it was the weekend, it was time to ask for an opinion from his rival.

Jaden approached the nearby dorm room and knocked on the door. He waited for a moment, but there was no answer. He tried again, but still no answer. He began to reconsider coming to this dorm room, his stomach tightening from anxiety. It had only been a few minutes waiting for an answer, but Jaden was still rather worried about the outcome. As he turned around to walk away, the door quickly opened, revealing the room inside.

It had been refurbished to meet the resident’s standards.  The Slifer dorms weren’t exactly an ideal place to live, but they were…somewhat decent.  However, the owner of this room decided to use his family’s money to not only fit his style, but to make more room for his many belongings. This person was Chazz Princeton, or ‘The Chazz’, as he liked to be called.  The youngest of the powerful Princeton Group, Chazz was Jaden Yuki’s rival, and had excellent duelling skills. However, despite being one of the best in the younger grade of Duel Academy, educational and duelling wise, Chazz was still yet to defeat Jaden. They had duelled a few times, but Jaden, with his luck of the draw and Elemental Heroes, would always win. Chazz hated whenever he lost, but acknowledged that the brunet Slifer was a great duelist, and a worthy rival.

“Slacker,” Was the first word spoken out of the black-clad Slifer. After opening the door, Chazz folded his arms and gave an unimpressed expression to his rival. “What do you want?”

Jaden looked up at the other and gave a small smile. “Oh, hey Chazz,” he spoke in a quiet voice. “What’s up?”

Chazz sighed. “Well, I _was_ going to take a bath, but now _you’re_ here.”

“O-oh, alright,” said Jaden. “I-I’ll go then…”

Chazz raised an eyebrow. Only a few seconds of interaction, Jaden didn’t seem his usual self today. When Chazz mentions that his proposed activity was ruined, Jaden would willingly ask to join in instead of leaving him alone. The brunet duelist turned around and took a step forward before a hand grabbed onto his shoulder, stopping him.

“Oi,” said Chazz, holding onto his rival’s shoulder. “What’s up with you?”

“O-oh, nothing, haha…” the Slifer in red gave a small giggle for reassurance. “I don’t wanna bother you, Chazz.”

The Princeton just sighed. “First of all, it’s ‘The Chazz.’ Second of all, I know you. Something’s up.” Still holding onto the other’s shoulder, Chazz took a step forward closer to Jaden. “Now, tell me.” Jaden gave a small nod and the two walked into the room, closing the door.

Chazz had never told anyone this (though he may of slipped something out to his Ojama duel spirits), but he really appreciated Jaden’s friendship. In fact, they eventually got really close and formed a romantic relationship together. The two still aren’t entirely sure how it started, but they were very thankful for it. It was kept secret too, their love. Jaden didn’t really care if anyone knew, and neither did Chazz. However, the young Princeton was worried about his family finding out, who were very judgmental and strict. He was very paranoid that if any word got out, his older brothers would punish him harshly.

The two Slifers sat down on the couch and both sighed. Jaden looked at Chazz with a small smile, but expressed concern in his eyes. It was such an anxious topic to discuss on…what if Chazz expressed no interest in the matter? What if he didn’t fully understand? What if…he wouldn’t accept Jaden for who he was?

“Jaden, tell me what’s wrong,” said Chazz, still giving the same expression from before. It was probably nothing, after all. After this, Jaden was sure to be back to normal self.

“Ah, Chazz…,” he paused for reconsideration…No! He had to know the answer! He couldn’t keep it in any longer. “Ch-Chazz! D-do you think m-my appearance is…okay…?”

Chazz blinked in confusion. “Huh?”

“Y-you know, my appearance! I mean, my body….”

Chazz gave a confused stare. Seriously? This was what Jaden was worried about?! It was such a ridiculous question!

“There’s nothing wrong with your body! Seriously, what type of question is that?!”

“A….serious question?”

“I mean, what exactly are you asking? Because from what I’ve seen, there’s nothing wrong?”

“From what you’ve seen…?”

“Uh, we have gone to the hot springs before. N-not like I was paying attention to that…”

“N-no, Chazz! I mean, look. Okay. I’ll explain. I mean, my b-body type…um…” Jaden continued to stutter. He seemed like he rushed this conversation already. He didn’t even think it through. Jaden didn’t want to get his boyfriend all cranky! “I d-don’t really have a, male-type body…”

Chazz’s expression immediately went from confusion to his normal unimpressed look. “So?”

“S-so? What do you mean so??” The brunet asked, confused from his rival’s statement.

“So, you’re a lil’ pudgy. So what? That’s not gonna change my opinion of you.”

“Oh, right. Pudgy…” Jaden gave a soft laugh. It wasn’t exactly what he was talking about, but it counted. Suppose it was a good distraction from what he _actually_ to discuss, since that topic in his mind was making him too anxious. Might as well bring it up later. “You don’t mind that?”

“No! What type of person judges others on their body type? Not The Chazz!” stated the raven-haired duelist as he smiled, folding his arms.

 _‘Well, that’s a relief…’_ thought Jaden.  It was kind of silly to ask his partner about that, but it was a good start.

“What sort of question is that, anyway?” asked Chazz. “And since when do _you_ care about how you look, slacker?”

Jaden giggled. Maybe with this good attitude, it was best to leave the topic idea to later. Might as well calm down and roll with it. “Hey! I care very much about how I look! Just a lot of the time, I tend to rush in the morning becau-…”

“Because you sleep in,” interrupted Chazz. “Whereas I, The Chazz, take great pride in how I look.” Feeling smug, Chazz stood up and placed his hands on his hips. “ _Voilà_! You see?”

Jaden just giggled and blushed at his partner, admiring at how cute he was. “Yeah, I see! Your iconic uniform matching with your pretty hair…” Jaden got up to place his hand on Chazz’s hair, slowly stroking it as he wrapped his arm around his partner’s waist, making sure their faces were as close as possible., causing them to both blush. “With your pretty face and, pretty eyes…”

“Is pretty all you can say?” asked the taller male, pink covering his cheeks. Sometimes Chazz didn’t play along with Jaden’s compliments, but other times, like today, he co-operated. It all depended on his mood.

“Uh, I don’t know…but you’re very pretty!” smiled Jaden, blushing red.

“You’re not very good at flirting, are you?”

“Hey, neither are you!”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Suddenly, an opening of the door and hearing a voice caused Chazz to quickly push Jaden away without warning, causing Jaden to tumble onto the ground. “H-Hey!” He fell, causing him to fall on his back. In the doorway was Alexis Rhodes, a top Obelisk student and Chazz’s old crush. She walked in and noticed one standing Slifer, and another on the ground.

“Oh, sorry for barging in like this, Chazz,” apologised the Queen of Obelisk Blue. “I just need to….why is Jaden on the ground?”

“Oh, I just fell over!” replied Jaden, getting up straight away. “Hey, Alexis! ‘Sup? You wanting to duel either one of us?”

“Not right now, Jaden. I’m in a hurry.”

“What for?” asked Chazz, walking up to the blonde. “Do you need help with anything?”

“Well, you see,” replied Alexis. “I need to borrow something from….Jaden.”

“Me?” Jaden blinked before understanding what the female duelist wanted. “Ah okay! Come with me!” He headed out the door, with Alexis following him.

“Thanks, Jaden. See you, Chazz!”

“Yeah, see ya…” he said, giving a small wave to his old crush and current partner, just suddenly leaving his room. That was confusing. _‘What on Earth would Alexis need from Jaden?’_ Chazz shook his head and sat back down on the lounge, waiting for his boyfriend’s return.  A few minutes passed, and Jaden walked back into Chazz’s room with a grand entrance; jumping onto the couch without warning, forcing Chazz off making him land on the floor. “Ow!” wailed Chazz, groaning from the slight pain inflicted on him. “I’ve seen you’ve forgotten how to knock!” he yelled, slowly moving to get off the floor.

“Well, I know I’m welcome here!” replied Jaden, way happier than he was when he first visited this room today. “Oh, wait! When did you get on the floor?”

“When you jumped on my…!” Chazz sighed, deciding to end his sentence and move back onto the couch. He then quickly made sure to get a good grip of Jaden, preparing to strangle him. “You probably ruined the cushions now, slacker!”

Jaden laughed. “Hey, is this any way to treat your guests? Haha!” The younger Slifer broke free from the hold and hugged Chazz, placing his head on the other’s shoulder. Chazz gave a small groan in annoyance.

“You know hugs won’t stop me, right?” said the Princeton, looking at his boyfriend.

“No, but this might!” Jaden replied as he began give Chazz’s face small, soft kisses. Chazz gave an annoyed sigh and rolled his eyes. Giving a small smile as he blushed, the older Slifer didn’t struggle and allowed Jaden to display his affection. Due to their secret relationship, the two partners didn’t have a lot of time to themselves. Even if Chazz seemed embarrassed, he loved Jaden and his affection.

Eventually, Jaden’s small kisses began to tickle his partner’s face. Chazz had to do something quick before the kisses would make him giggle, which was rather embarrassing for him. He quickly pushed Jaden away, preventing any light smooches to be delivered . Jaden giggled and was about to start kissing again, but was stopped by Chazz’s hand, preventing any further face kisses. “Aw, come on, Chazzy!” smiled Jaden, humoured by his boyfriend. “Don’t you want a kiss?” Chazz said nothing, but behind the hand covering his face pushing Jaden away, he was smiling. He found Jaden rather adorable, but he couldn’t let the adorableness get to him today. However, the brunet took this opportunity to his advantage and began to kiss the hand blocking away Chazz’s face. Giving as many soft kisses as he could, Jaden managed to make his boyfriend giggle.

“D-dammit, Jaden, you dork!” giggled the young Princeton, his hand being showered with kisses. He moved his hand away and grabbed onto his collar, pulling Jaden in for a kiss. This surprised Jaden, but it didn’t bother him. He happily wrapped his arms around Chazz and returned the sign of affection. Chazz couldn’t help but give in to his urge of wanting to kiss Jaden. Now that he had someone to love, the black-clad Slifer was content, and appreciated his boyfriend a lot. He was grateful that someone actually loved him. Jaden was grateful for Chazz and his love, too.  He had admired his rival for a while, but was worried that the feelings wouldn’t be returned. Now that the two were together, their happiness had become so much better.

After the kiss, Jaden titled his head before resting it on Chazz’s shoulder once again. Chazz sighed and smiled, gently ruffling his boyfriend’s hair. The shorter Slifer made soft giggles as he adjusted himself to be more comfortable. Both of them couldn’t help but blush. 

“Hey…” spoke Chazz quietly. “Don’t fall asleep on me, slacker.”

“I won’t…” mumbled Jaden, who was actually falling asleep. Chazz took notice of this, and used all his strength to push Jaden off. “H-hey, Chazzy!” laughed the brunet duelist, preventing himself from falling down.

“Don’t call me that. It’s The Chazz, not ‘Chazzy’,” smiled spiky-haired Slifer, folding his arms once again.

“But I like calling you Chazzy! It’s cute, like you,” Jaden said as he smiled back at his rival.

Chazz blushed more and shook his head. “Tsk, tsk, tsk. You’re wrong.”

“What do you mean? You don’t think the name ‘Chazzy’ is cute?”

“The Chazz isn’t cute!”

“Oh! So, ‘The Chazz’ isn’t a cute name? So I’ll call you Chazzy!”

“Huh? No! I mean, ugh. _I’m_ not cute!”

“Don’t say that…” Tilting his head, he gave a small pout. _‘Will Chazz ever realise that he is adorable?’_ Jaden got closer to Chazz to give him a kiss, but Chazz just ended up pushing him again, this time, pinning him down onto couch. Chazz gave a serious look to Jaden, who was confused at this action.

“I’m not cute, alright?” said Chazz, expressing his annoyance with the word.

“I don’t know…I beg to differ. I know you like to be cute, Chazz!” smiled Jaden, giving a small laugh.

“What do you mean?” asked Chazz, raising an eyebrow.

“I heard you talk in your sleep last week. You were saying something like ‘I like to be cute, I’m cute,’ Something like that?”

Chazz widened his eyes _. ‘Oh no, he listens to me sleeptalk? No! That’s embarrassing…’_ “Ah, uhm, t-that was just a dream!”

“Chazzy, you like being called cute…you even blush when I say you are!”

“Zip it…”

“No!” Jaden stuck his tongue out, further annoying Chazz.

This was enough. Chazz had it, he wasn’t going to take this anymore. All this, blushing, embarrassment, cuteness from his boyfriend…it was about time he did something! Something better than an actual kiss on the lips. Chazz lowered himself onto his boyfriend, his head above Jaden’s stomach. Lifting the other’s black shirt and folding it over just to reveal his stomach, Chazz gave a small laugh and smile.

“Can’t believe you were worried over your body,” stated Chazz, looking at Jaden’s stomach.

“Ahaha, yeah…,” replied Jaden, blushing from Chazz’s stare. “Uh, what are you doing, Chazz…?”

“Oh, just…this.” Saying that, Chazz lowered his head and made his lips meet with his partner’s stomach, giving small affectionate kisses. The younger Slifer gasped and blushed red, feeling his boyfriend’s soft lips reach his tummy. He gave a sign of affection, appreciating what Chazz was doing. Jaden was insecure about his appearance and body, and his boyfriend was making him feel better about it.

“Oh, thank you…” mumbled Jaden, closing his eyes.  He decided to allow Chazz to continue and sighed once again.

“It’s no problem, slacker,” replied the black-clad Slifer, talking in between kisses. “You shouldn’t worry about little things…You’re very cute, Jay…”

“J-Jay?” stuttered the brunet, shocked at hearing his nickname coming from his boyfriend. “You never call me that, Chazzy!”

Chazz had just realised what he called Jaden and stopped the kissing blushing from his slip-up. “Ah, uhm…I meant Jaden! Y-you didn’t let The Chazz  finish speaking!” He lied.

Jaden just laughed and shook his head. “Okay, Chazzy. I believe you..., though I wouldn’t mind if you called me that…”

“But that’s just your general nickname…I only call you Jaden, slacker, dork, moron, and that’s pretty much it.”

“You can still call me those! I know you’re joking anyway when it comes to the silly insults!” Jaden giggled and Chazz rolled his eyes. “C’mon Chazzy…”

The young Princeton sighed. “Just…shut it.” He continued on with his affectionate kisses on Jaden’s belly, causing the brunet Slifer to blush and sigh once more. It was a good way to cease the conversation and forget about Chazz’s embarrassment.  “Though, you are very cute…,” said Chazz, again speaking in-between kisses. “And, uh…,” he blushed thinking about what he was going to say next. “Y-your body-is-really-cute…,” he quickly said, his face even pinker than before. Hoping that Jaden wouldn’t comment, Chazz focused more on kissing  his boyfriend’s tummy.

However, Jaden heard. And he was happy. “Thank you, Chazzy…,” he smiled, filled with content. The young Slifer was extremely grateful for a boyfriend like Chazz, who, despite his sarcastic attitude, was a genuinely sweet boy. That’s how Jaden saw his rival anyway. A cool, strong, yet sweet and caring rival. He was very fortunate for their relationship, and he couldn’t be any happier.

Chazz soon realised that he had been kissing around the belly for quite some time, and decided to fold up the shirt a little more, revealing more of Jaden’s belly and chest. Before he began kissing more of Jaden’s body, the young Princeton noticed something…odd. Covering Jaden’s chest seemed to have been some sort of material. Jaden had quickly realised what Chazz had discovered and was started to fret. “U-uh, w-what’s wrong, Chazz…?”

Chazz blinked and removed himself from Jaden’s body, giving him space. The other slowly rose up, pulling his shirt down to cover his stomach and chest. He expressed worry on his face, and took a deep breath. “Chazz…?”

“Yes…?” replied the spiky-haired male, confused at what he just saw.

“Is there…something wrong?” asked the anxious Slifer Red.

“Huh? Oh no, I…just have a question,” Chazz replied. Before he could ask his question however, his boyfriend suddenly blurted out.

“Y-yes, I’m trans!”

“What’s that on your che-wait, what?!”

Jaden quickly covered his mouth, realising he answered too early. “...Oh, oops...”

There was an awkward silence. The two Slifer students stared at each other for a short while, both surprised. Jaden was surprised at how he suddenly blurted out his secret, and Chazz found out. _‘I hope Chazz isn’t disappointed or anything, I know he loves me but, still…’_ thought Jaden, worried about this entire situation. Chazz opened his mouth, and gave a small smile to his boyfriend.

“Okay.”

Jaden began to stutter, without taking any notice of Chazz’s comment.“I-I’m sorry I didn’t say anything earlier, I w-wanted to but, I was worried!”

“Jaden.”

“I tried to mention it earlier, but you commented on my body appearance, which was sorta relevant…”

“Jaden.”

“And I know Syrus and Hassleberry support me on this but I wasn’t so sure about you, and I know that sounds mean but-”

_“Jay.”_

Jaden paused to listen. “…Yes…?”

“Listen.  I respect who you are, Jaden. No matter who or what you are, I still lo-….you’re my rival.” Saying the ‘L’ word was still rather embarrassing for him when using it for Jaden Yuki. Chazz still had to get used to using it.

“…So, you won’t judge me if I have uh, a ‘female body’?” questioned Jaden, fiddling with his thumbs.

“No! The Chazz is not that type of person! He respects anyone’s gender identity.”

This caused Chazz’s rival to perk his head up and smile. “Aah, that’s so great…” Jaden moved closer to his rival to hug him. “Oh, why did I worry over this…of course you’d accept me for who I am!”

“Well, yeah. I’d be a hypocrite if I was judgemental over your gender, considering I’m not sure about myself….” Chazz replied, returning the hug.

“Eh, Chazz? You’re confused?”

Chazz widened his eyes quickly before a deep breath. He had to say something now.

“Ahh, yeah?” he replied anxiously. “I...don’t really feel entirely like...a male? I don’t know. I still feel male at the same time, however? Nevermind, actually.”

“You sure you don’t want to talk about it?

“Yeah, I don’t feel comfortable on the subject right now...,” turns out Chazz had issues figuring out his own gender identity, but he was not completely sure of what he was. “Just…call me a boy, for now.”

“I understand!”

The two Slifer Reds hugged for a while, relaxing in each other’s arms. There were a few kisses here and there, as well as some compliments on each other’s features. There were a few moments where the Ojama Brothers popped out to observe Chazz and Jaden, but they became so annoying that Chazz had to hide away his deck in a different room. Returning from putting his Duel Monsters away, Chazz suddenly remembered something.

“Hey, what did Alexis need earlier?” he asked, bringing up the event from earlier. “It seemed kind of random.”

“O-oh!” responded Jaden. “She needed…um. Stuff for…” He began making odd hand motions to somehow possibly convey what he was trying to say. “Stuff for…down there…?”

It took a couple of seconds for the spiky-haired Princeton to understand, quickly expressing embarrassment on his face. “O-oh! That….But, Alexis lives in a dorm full of girls? Couldn’t she get some from them?”

“Yeah, but not all of them have what people call ‘the feminine situation’ and, she was here, not Obelisk! I was the closest one able to help.”

“I see,” Chazz nodded. “W-wait, so she knew you were…?”

“Yep.”

“Oh, okay. Do others know too?”

“Just her, Syrus and Hassleberry. And Blair. Sorry I didn’t tell you sooner…”

“No, Jaden. I understand. I would’ve been hesitant too.”

Jaden gave a big sigh and a smile, giving his boyfriend a big hug. “Thank you so much for understanding…”

Chazz returned the hug and smiled at the other Slifer, glad that everything went well today. “You’re welcome, slacker,” he replied, stroking Jaden’s soft and fluffy hair. “And if you need help with your uh, things, The Chazz can easily supply with whatever you need.  For emergencies. I’ll buy a bunch.”

“You don’t have to, Chazzy…”

“Hey, I’m your rival. And your boyfriend. Might as well be a decent one.”

Jaden squeezed Chazz tighter with his hug and laughed. “Thank you, Chazz! You’re such a great boyfriend!”

Chazz blushed but smiled, keeping his cool character. “Yeah, I know I am…”

“Wait a minute, Chazz! I haven’t returned the favour!”

“Favour? What favour? H-hey…!”

As Chazz questioned what Jaden was on about, he was pushed onto the couch. Jaden hopped on and moved himself to Chazz’s  body to slowly roll up the purple shirt, revealing a flat tummy to kiss on. As Jaden began, Chazz gasped and covered his mouth, blushing bright pink. After a bunch of kisses, Jaden took notice of his partner’s face. “Chazz, you okay?” he asked.

Chazz looked extremely embarrassed, but he couldn’t help it! This amount of affection was sure to make him blush, especially since someone he loves was appreciating a body he owned, yet was not fond of. “Yeah, I’m fine,” he replied to the other, uncovering his mouth. “You don’t have to stop…”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure.”

\---

After the brunet Slifer gave his fair share of kisses on Chazz’s tummy and chest, the two snuggled up comfortably with each other, occasionally giving small kisses to each other. It may not seem that they did much, but it was big day for them both.  There were no more disturbances, just each other. There wasn’t even a mood to duel, just a mood for resting and being there for each other. Jaden yawned and he was drifting off to sleep for a small nap and spoke. “I love you, Chazzy…” There was no response from the other, his eyes shut and body still from exhaustion. Jaden waited a short while for a possible reply, but soon fell asleep.

Shortly after, Chazz spoke.

“I love you too, Jay…”

A smile was formed on Jaden’s face.


End file.
